Loop in Time
by Cecilinou
Summary: One-Shot. Severus Snape doit vivre le même jour encore et encore. Est-ce à cause d'une malédiction ou d'une expérience raté en potion ? SS/HP. Traduction de ataraxis.


**Loop in Time  
**(Boucle de temps)

* * *

**Titre original : **Loop in Time  
**Titre Traduit **: Boucle de temps  
**Auteur : **goldenpaw72 (alias cyrunge et goldenpaw)  
**Traductrice :** Cécilinou  
**Rating : **T  
**Résumé :** Severus Snape doit vivre le même jour encore et encore. Est-ce une malédiction ou à cause d'une expérience raté en potion. SS/HP  
**Spoilers :** Aucun  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Je ne fais pas d'argent.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** un peu PWP, inspiré du film Groundhog Day.

**Note de la traductrice **: Je reviens avec ce petit OS, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente de mes deux autres fics « Too Soon, Too Much » et « Born To Be Wild » _. Cette fic est en plusieurs 'parties' : il en existe une autre avec le _POV de Harry_, et une sorte de _suite_. Je les traduirai toutes les deux.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Journal Personnel de Severus Snape**

_29 Mai  
_Je me réveille avec un mal de tête atroce ce matin.  
J'ai une conversation avec Dumbledore à propos du programme de l'année prochaine et je fais la liste des élèves au petit déjeuné.  
Les cours se déroulent comme d'habitude, les septièmes années ont atteint leur quota d'explosions - M. Londubat était son habituel incompétent.  
Pain de viande au diner, Je déteste le pain de viande.  
Je passe la soirée à perfectionner la potion Tue-loup.

_29 Mai - Jour 2 ?  
_Je me réveille encore avec un mal de tête atroce ce matin.  
J'ai une conversation avec Dumbledore à propos du programme de l'année prochaine et je fais la liste des élèves au petit déjeuné.  
Impression de déjà-vu, quelque chose ne va pas.  
Les élèves arrivent pour les cours, aujourd'hui est supposé être un weekend de sortie à Près-au-Lard. Les élèves disent que non, nous sommes vendredi.  
Je pense que c'est une farce, je passe outre, leur dis que mes cours sont annulés pour la journée.  
Pain de viande au diner, et MERDE !  
Je passe la soirée à me demander si la potion a mal tournée.

_29 Mai - Jour 3 ?  
_Je me réveille encore avec un mal de tête atroce ce matin.  
J'ai une conversation avec Dumbledore à propos du programme de l'année prochaine et je fais la liste des élèves au petit déjeuné.  
Maintenant je sais qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
Les élèves se présentent encore une fois pour les cours, il ne se rappellent pas que j'ai annulé les cours hier, encore une fois ils disent que nous sommes vendredi.  
Okay, je commence à paniquer. Est-ce que je suis le seul qui recommence ce jour encore et encore ?  
Je dois trouver un antidote.

_29 Mai - Jour 4 ?  
_Je me réveille encore avec un mal de tête atroce ce matin.  
J'affiche immédiatement sur la porte une note disant que toutes mes classes sont annulées.  
Je passe la journée dans mon laboratoire de potion à travailler sur un antidote.

_29 Mai - Jour 18  
_Maudit mal de tête !  
Les cours encore annulés.  
Je commence à passer mon temps à la bibliothèque à la recherche de réponses.  
À la fin de la journée, je n'ai rien trouvé.

_29 Mai - Jour 30  
_Je sens que je vais devenir fou, ce mal de tête est devenu royalement pénible.  
Les cours encore une fois annulés.  
Encore passé mon temps à la bibliothèque , je dois avoir l'air dérangé, Potter m'a approché pour la première fois pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_29 Mai - Jour 31  
_Exactement la même chose que hier, sauf que je me suis énervé sur encore plus de livres qu'avant.  
Chaque jour, je me sens un peu plus à bout.  
Potter m'approche, me demande ce qui ne va pas, cette fois je réponds.

_29 Mai - Jour 50  
_Mal de tête, cours annulés, je prends l'habitude de marcher sans but dans les couloirs.  
Potter m'approche, observe un comportement irrationnel, demande si j'ai parlé à Dumbledore.

_29 Mai - Jour 60  
_Mal de tête, cours annulés, je reste au lit toute la journée.

_29 Mai - Jour 73  
_Au diable ce foutu mal de tête, je fais cours pour changer.  
Ça me divertit, je regarde combien d'explosions peuvent produire les élèves.  
Potter m'approche, s'inquiète de mon étrange comportement.

_29 Mai - Jour 83  
_Achevez moi maintenant, je suis malade de me réveiller tous les matins avec ce mal de tête.  
J'envisage de me prendre la vie.  
Ça doit se voir, Potter m'approche encore, s'inquiète, commence à parler de sa vie.

_29 Mai - Jour 115  
_Presque un tiers de l'année vient de passer, et aucune fin à ce sort en vue.  
J'envisage d'enseigner aux élèves les Arts sombres, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'en souvenir.  
Potter me rend visite après le diner, nous parlons de Voldemort.

_29 Mai - Jour 136  
_Pour une fois, c'est moi qui approche Potter, lui dit qu'il va passer la journée avec moi.  
Nous discutons de ses premières années à Poudlard.

_29 Mai - Jour 172  
_Je commence à avoir des soupçons sur qui m'a jeté cette malédiction, je continuerai à enquêter.  
Harry et moi parlons de potions et comment j'en suis venu a devenir un maître des potions.

_29 Mai - Jour 195  
_Mes doutes sont presque confirmés, je joue aux échecs avec Harry dix jours d'affilés, je commence chaque jeu de la même manière.  
Nous parlons de l'Ordre.

_29 Mai - Jour 196  
_Harry est tombé dans mon piège. Je commence le jeu d'échec encore une fois de la même façon, je joue les blancs, j'ouvre le jeu et bouge exactement le même pion.  
Il dit, "Es-tu obligé de commencer le jeu de la même manière tout le temps ? "  
Il a l'air totalement horrifié quand il réalise son erreur.  
Je lui demande ce qu'il m'a fait. Il dit qu'il a invoqué une ancienne malédiction appelée « Repeto Diu ». Apparemment le sort doit faire se répéter le jour parfait du lanceur de la malédiction .  
Je lui demande ce que serait son jour parfait. Le regard qu'il me lance m'en dit plus que n'importe quelle parole.

_30 Mai _  
Pas de mal de tête ce matin. Fantastique !  
Je passe toute la journée au lit.  
Je dois vivement remercier Harry d'avoir lancer la malédiction.  
Je dois aussi trouver une façon de rembourser Harry, en nature.


End file.
